Superman
by Deelightful76
Summary: Inspired by photos of dashing duo wearing glasses and a twitter exchange. It's Hallowe'en and after a spot of sneaky plotting Lucy has managed to get Wyatt into fancy dress. Meet Lucy 'Lois Lane' Preston and her dashing Clark Kent / Superman.


Little Amy and Flynn squealed in delight as the wind caught the edge of the cape he was wearing sending it fluttering up in the air. Daddy was Superman! Wyatt caught Lucy's eye and she smirked, silently mouthing 'keep that on later'. He was dressed head to toe in bright blue, skin tight lycra, red boots, the now fluttering red cape and thankfully slightly more forgiving red overshorts. Only slightly though - it had still taken rather a lot of adjusting to get things placed just so to maintain at least a degree of modesty.

It was Hallowe'en and Wyatt was taking the girls out Trick or Treating. It had been Lucy's suggestion. She'd hold down the fort at home handing out sweets and candy to any visitors while Wyatt led their children round the neighbourhood. Gifting his wife a rolling eyed smile in response to her comment he took a final glance down at himself and shook his head resignedly – there was no getting out of this. He was going to have to wear the damn costume out in public. Just his luck that the girls had recently discovered the joys of Lois & Clark, watching a little every afternoon for the last 3 weeks and quickly becoming obsessed with the caped crusader. So of course when they'd been asked what Daddy should wear there was only one answer. What Wyatt didn't know was that too had been Lucy's idea. An idea that had been planted in her mind a few weeks earlier.

She'd come home from teaching an evening class at the University to find Wyatt sitting at the counter tapping away on the laptop and flicking through a stack of papers. Something to do with the latest assignment he was working on with Agent Christopher no doubt. There was nothing unusual about that, he often did bits of research at home in the evenings – it meant he could leave work earlier and get back for bathtime and read to Flynn and Amy before bed. What was unusual was that he was wearing glasses. Black, square rimmed glasses that framed his eyes and somehow made those beautiful baby blues of his even more striking.

"Um, Wyatt?" she asked as he looked up at her giving her an even better view. He looked incredible.

"Evening babydoll," he smiled, "What's up?"

"What are those?"

"Huh?"

"_Those_…" she repeated nodding in the direction of his face. "Since when do you wear glasses?"

Finally catching on he shrugged slightly, "oh yeah. Forgot I had them on. The doc suggested wearing them to help with the headaches I've been having lately – guess it's all time I've been spending doing paperwork and staring at screens. You like?"

Did she like? Christ. Wyatt with his strong muscular body, soulful azur eyes and that dimpled grin of his was already the hottest man Lucy had ever laid eyes, (and for that matter virtually every other part of her body) on and now this!? Her stomach flipped and heat surged between her thighs. Was her tongue hanging out? "Yes I like." He looked like Clark Kent. God, she was actually married to Superman! And with that a lightbulb pinged in her brain.

The plan itself had formed as she lay in bed that night, dozing in the afterglow of a particularly vigorous bout of lovemaking. Wyatt had quickly dispensed with any further paperwork on seeing the look of desire that had quickly overtaken his wife's face. "Well, well. Seems you're not only a nerd; you've got a bit of a thing for them too eh!?" he'd teased, happily taking her hand as she firmly pulled him towards their bedroom. "I didn't realise glasses were such a turn on for you". He'd definitely realised moments later just how much of a turn on they were for her, when his fingers slipped effortlessly into the fiery wetness between her legs almost immediately sending her body into a shuddery spasm followed by a shout of "Holy shit!" Thank god the children were such deep sleepers.

And the plan was set into motion few days after that when Lucy casually asked her daughters if they'd like to watch something on the television. This of course was met with nods of agreement and the patter of little feet as they raced from the kitchen to the den and quickly settled on the couch. Flynn to the right, Amy on the left and a space in the middle for Mommy. "What shall we watch?" she asked feigning indifference, "oh wait I know. How would you like to watch a show about a very strong man who uses his special powers to save the world and protect the woman he loves?"

More enthusiastic nods. "That sounds just like Daddy" added Flynn. Yes thought Lucy hitting the play button – the show already loaded and ready to go. Yes it does, doesn't it.

It was a week before Hallowe'en and the serious matter of costumes was under discussion.

Flynn had already declared she was going to be Alice Paul the day before. She'd been enamoured with the women's rights campaigner ever since Lucy had first read to them about her, (with Lucy adding in just the right amount of additional important information that had now sadly been forgotten in the history books). So Wyatt was sat once again at the counter, specs perched on his nose, adding the final N of "VOTES for WOMEN" to the sash he'd spent the past 20 minutes painstakingly painting for her. He only half listened to the chattering behind him.

Amy suddenly had an idea. "I'm going to be Katherine Johnson. That's the space lady isn't it Mommy; Bunkle's favourite? Would he like that?" Lucy smiled at her consideration towards Rufus – though he would never admit to having favourites Amy and 'Bunkle' Rufus had a particularly special bond. "That's right she was – the moon landing would never have happened without her."

"You can't though" interjected Flynn solemnly. "She was a black lady wasn't she Mommy? That's why the mean people at MASA…" "NASA" corrected Lucy. "…Yeah NASA, the mean people at um _NASA_ didn't tell anybody about all the important things she did – because she was a black lady." Lucy nodded, wondering where this conversation was headed. "And Amy isn't black" she said simply. "Although she IS a girl."

Amy frowned "Why would her being a black lady stop them telling everyone all the important things she did?" her face forming a puzzled scowl. "She was clever and smart and pretty…" she wasn't sure if she was pretty, but then as far as she was concerned all girls were pretty so she was bound to be too, "…and she did all the hardwork, so they should have told everybody what she did shouldn't they Mommy? It's unfair! They were very mean not to." Flynn frowned in agreement.

Lucy sighed. "You're right my darlings. Katherine was a very smart and clever lady and deserved much better than that. Sadly that's what a lot of places were like in those days. Women weren't given the same opportunities as men, and some people thought that people that didn't look just like them weren't as important, or clever, or smart as them. What a silly thing to think! The colour of your skin doesn't change how clever, or brave, or kind, or funny you are. Look at your Bunkle Rufus – he's the smartest person we know."

Nods all round. Rufus _was_ the smartest person they knew. And one of the funniest, bravest and kindest too thought Amy, but not as much as daddy she mentally added out of loyalty.

"And that's why the people who stand up for everybody's rights are so important to history. Like your Alice Paul, Flynn. Oh and Katherine was pretty by the way, Amy" shooting a glance at an oblivious Wyatt, "and she looked good in glasses _too_."

Amy was however considering her choice when a sudden smile beamed across her face. "I'll be Grace Humblebum then! She fought for ladies to get the vote like Alice Paul too." Lucy laughed "It's Grace Humiston and yes she did. Plus she was a lady detective too. They called her Mrs Sherlock Holmes. That's a great idea."

Amy looked pleased with her new decision and nudged her sister, "We'll be matching too Flynn". At this Wyatt who had finally finished with the sash and was about turn on the TV to catch the end of the game, quietly sighed, cut another length of ribbon, and picked back up the paintbrush.

A wicked smirk played its way across Lucy's lips. "Right girls, now that that's settled, who do you think Daddy should dress up as?"

And so now here he was, stuffed into a goddamn leotard and inwardly fighting off his embarrassment for the sake of the happiness of the only other two people he loved in the world as much as he loved Lucy. The two giddy little suffragettes circling him in the doorway, sashes draped over their shoulders and pumpkin baskets clutched tightly, wide-eyed with excitement at the prospect of spending the evening Trick or Treating with Superman.

He sighed, shook his head in good natured resignation, pecked Lucy on the cheek, and gently clasping the tiny hands of his gorgeous women's rights campaigners set off down the street.

It was a few hours before the trio returned, pumpkins laden and grins as wide as jack-o-lanterns on Flynn and Amy's faces. Lucy stirred from where she'd been curled on the sofa, reading a book and judging by the handful of wrappers scattered on the table, munching their candy supply – the last of the knocks at the door having been over an hour ago. She had also changed out of her Snow White costume, which Wyatt had mused at the time reminded him of what she'd worn when they met Benedict Arnold.

"You've been a long time" she smiled, standing up to greet them "Wow! What a horde. Well done girls" planting a kiss on each of their noses. "And one for Daddy" the three said in chorus. "_And _Daddy…you get a kiss too" planting one on his nose. "Right 1 piece each then I want you upstairs, pajamas on, teeth brushed and into bed. I'll be up to tuck you in, in a minute". The girls obliged, snatching a candy and bounding up the stairs. She turned her gaze to Wyatt "You too Superman – you can have 1 drink and then I want you upstairs and in bed too. But, um" she paused, her eyes flicking with mischief, "no pajamas - keep that on". Her fingers trailed across his chest as she spoke those words and she leant in to give him a slow, soft kiss with just the merest brush of her tongue, before turning and heading to the stairs.

His eyes twinkled. "Yes, ma'am"

It had been a tiring night Wyatt thought to himself as he reached for a tumbler and poured himself a couple of fingers of whiskey. He'd thoroughly enjoyed the company of his daughters as they strolled from house to house, their endless chatter broken only by bursts of laughter and occasional squeals of delight at the sight of a skeleton or ghoul pouncing from the shadows. They weren't scared – not with their very own Superman holding their hands. It filled his heart to know that his family always felt safe because of him.

He'd listened attentively as they pointed out the decorations that adorned the homes along the street and announced the upcoming arrival of each new person out on the streets. "Here comes a witch and a ghost, daddy" "Daddy look it's a big spider in his web" "There's a fairy princess daddy"

And he'd felt awash with pride over and over as they took turns at each house politely asking if they could 'please have some candy', and solemnly explaining why people who stand up for others are 'very important to history and we should remember them' when asked about their outfits.

No, what had made it tiring was how much longer it took Wyatt and his mini militants to go from house to house.

They'd knock at each door to be met by broad smiles, a round of 'And who are you's?' and 'aren't they adorable's!' just like everyone else, but then somehow they'd end up caught on the doorstep for 10 minutes as other gangs of goblins, werewolves and Ghostbusters came and went. At more than a few houses the homeowner – usually a woman but it happened once or twice with the man of the house too – would pepper him with questions about his family and their life. Had they lived in the area long, what did he do, was he married or perhaps (hopefully), a single father? Even when he finally managed to beat a retreat their voices would follow him down the path "do pop round for coffee sometime." From the way their eyes had roamed his body, and in the case of one particularly randy old lady who must have been 80, her hands too "my what big strong arms you've got Superman" she'd purred as she fondled his bicep, Wyatt had a pretty good idea of their intentions and swore he'd be the one to stay in the house next year.

Finishing his drink he checked the doors and headed upstairs, pausing only for a moment to peek into Amy and Flynn's room where Lucy was reading 'Winston Churchill for kids'. Tucked in their beds they blew him sleepy kisses which he caught and brought tenderly to his chest before sending a few of his own sailing through the air back to them. Following his commanding officer's orders he padded down the hall to their room and without changing lay back on the bed, propping himself up against the headboard with his arms folded across his chest, feet crossed at the ankles and he rested his eyes.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before there was a gentle tapping at the door. "Excuse me. Hello? May I come in?" came the soft voice from across the room.

Winking open an eye and glancing to the doorway, a sideways smirk slowly pulled across his dimpled cheek. The smirk grew larger, his eyes widening too as he took Lucy in. She was leaning against the doorway, feet coyly scrunched into the carpet and the knees of her long bare legs slightly cocked. She wore only a rain mac that barely skimmed her thighs and was seemingly only held closed by the loose knot of its belt. One hand held a small notepad, the other a sharpened pencil that she held to her lips chewing lightly and a second propped behind her ear. The look was topped off with a pair of black rimmed glasses that framed her deep brown eyes. _His_ glasses. He could already feel the heat rising at the sight of her. "Ma'am"

She continued to speak as she closed the door behind her, her voice was clipped affecting that of an old timey movie star "Thank you Superman. It's a pleasure to finally meet you I'm sure. May I?" she nodded towards the armchair a few feet from the bed. Wyatt stifled a chuckle – oh god was she doing an accent? She sounded like a drunk Katharine Hepburn. He waved her towards the chair. "I'm Lois Lane, star reporter for the Daily Planet. Perhaps you've heard of me?" Not waiting for an answer she added "I'm here to do an up close and personal interview with Metropolis's great hero. I do hope you'll let me get to know you intimately". She offered him a quick wink and received a raised eyebrow in reply. "Let's get started shall we?" She settled herself in the chair allowing the sides of the coat to slip back exposing a length of thigh.

Wyatt rolled onto his side, propping his head on his hand to make sure he had a good view and was rewarded with a deliberate, slow crossing of her legs that provided a tantalising glimpse of what lay between them.

"We've all seen and read, and well in my case written, the stories of your heroics, but what our readers really want to hear about is your powers. Is it true you have superpowers?" She tilted her chin up, pencil poised ready to jot down his answer.

He chuckled lightly again, enjoying the show the playful minx was putting on for him and warming up to his role, his earlier tiredness now forgotten. "Well now Miss… Lane was it?" A nod. "…that really depends on what you superpowers you mean."

"Hmm, let's see. What about X-ray vision? I've heard you can see through things with those bright blue eyes of yours" adding with feigned innocence "Can you see what's under my coat for example?"

Another smirk, "I think I've got a pretty good idea what you've got under there Miss Lane… though I'd need to check, just to be sure of course." "Well that's a promising start. Very good" she replied lightly and then muttered 'check' to herself as she noted the same on her pad.

"Next…" She scanned her pad, "Ah yes, super strength. They say you're as strong as ten men, but… " she side-eyed him, seductively chewing the pencil again and challenged "…I'm not sure if that's really true. Could you even lift and carry me say 5 feet?"

Wyatt was now thoroughly embracing this game. "I think I might be able to manage that Miss Lane." He rose to his feet taking 2 strides to reach her before effortlessly sweeping her into his arms and carrying over to the bed, placing her down gently and taking his place again, this time on his other side facing towards her. She ran her hands over his chest and arms, performing a scientific squeeze at several points to confirm her assessment of his muscles "well that's certainly satisfactory" and marked another check.

"OK now let's see…" She briefly glanced at the notebook. "There are claims that you can freeze things with your breath… but that seems somewhat unlikely don't you think?"

Without a beat he moved closer, and fixing his gaze on her lips, reached over pressing his arms into the bed to support his body so that every part of him hovered a mere inch from her without touching. Slowly he leant down, still not making contact, and breathed onto her neck whispering softly "You're really going to get it tonight." Her breath hitched, a wave of goosebumps prickled on her skin and a shiver shot down her spine. He reclined back once more a smug grin breaking across his face.

"Well I don't know if that counts…I'm feeling rather hotter than I was before not colder." Her mind and body were buzzing.

He arched his brow "Any more on your list Miss Lane?"

She tried to think but her mind was still a little cloudy. "Bullets!" she blurted suddenly inspired but her voice just as quickly softened and tinge of concern flickered across her face, as she added quietly "they say you can stop a bullet…" Wyatt not wanting the mood to change threaded his fingers into the ones Lucy was now using to trace along his side where he'd been shot in 1865, pulling them up to his lips. He smiled and winked "I might not be able to stop bullets, but they've never been able to stop me!" Lucy smiled but there was still a trace of doubt behind her eyes. "Are you going to check that off your list too?" he asked determined to bring her back to the moment before. Lucy obliged, the lightness they'd been enjoying soon returning.

"What!?" Lucy snickered, a puzzled expression on her face. Wyatt was now beaming and he wore that look he got when he was up to something. "You forgot one…" But before she could respond he'd whipped her up into the air squealing, simultaneously lifting his legs and bringing her to rest with her hips balanced on the soles of his feet and her arms outstretched. "Flying!" He roared with laughter causing his legs to tremble and eliciting a further shriek from her as she wobbled atop her already precarious perch. She broke into giggles as he pulled her back down onto him, took off her glasses and gave her a quick kiss. "Now, get me out of this damn suit".

Having resolutely rejected the idea of keeping on the cape which was now sliding off the armchair, Wyatt sat on the edge of the bed as Lucy kneeled behind him. She nuzzled his neck as she slowly pushed the tight blue fabric off his shoulders and down his arms, exposing his chest. Her fingers and lips trailed down him placing soft open mouthed kisses along his back and tasting the salt on his skin as he removed the rest of the suit leaving him bare, the effect of her touch already starting to show. He twisted back pulling her round and across to straddle his lap, kissing her deeply. The heat she'd felt earlier reignited and Wyatt groaned as she pushed against him. He could feel the damp heat of her on his thigh. He pushed her away slightly, leant back and taking her by the hips lifted her to her feet to stand in front him. "Your turn."

With achingly slow purpose Lucy began to pull at the knot of the belt, never taking her eyes off Wyatt who sat transfixed. The belt fell away and the coat opened revealing 2 inches along the length of her naked body. Without breaking her gaze she slowly lifted her hand to stroke the crest of her breast and drew her fingers down her middle to her belly button pausing as she reached the edge of her abdomen. He released the breath he'd been holding. Shrugging off the jacket, leaving it drop to the floor, she lowered her gaze to his body for a moment before her darkened eyes met his once more, a note of lusty mischief in her voice "Looks like you really are the man of steel"

He pulled her to him once more his hungry lips finding hers, tongues roving and teeth nipping as they moved back onto the bed. "Shit! Ow!" Lucy jumped back in alarm – had she bit him too hard? He reached down to his hip and tossed the offending item across the room. "Fucking pencil stabbed me" he grumbled lightly. "Where?" Lucy asked, looking down then shuffling herself along the bed to plant a soft kiss where he pointed. "Better?"

"A little." Another kiss. "A bit better." Another. "Mmmm". She continued to kiss his side slowly gliding from his hip and across his abdomen towards his groin, her tongue lightly brushing his skin. He groaned as she drew up her hand to clasp him, holding him at the base as she placed the same wet kisses along the length of his hardened shaft. Reaching the tip she opened her mouth and licked him like an ice-cream cone making him groan again. She felt his fingers thread through her hair. He grasped a handful and tugged eliciting a groan of her own as the pull sent another wave of heat through her centre. She sank her mouth down onto him, his thigh muscles and the grip of his hand both tightening. Slowly she eased back up before sliding down once move. Wyatt growled as she repeated the motion, settling into a steady rhythm. He loosened his grip and reached for her shoulders to draw her up. If she didn't stop soon he'd be done for. Taking his cue she pulled along his length once more and released him with a lewd pop.

She stretched back up the bed and he kissed her again as he rolled her over onto her back and knelt between her legs. He bent to place a light kiss on her belly button before changing gear and shunting her further up the bed and pushing her thighs open - his eyes almost black with desire. He licked her slowly, revelling in her taste and the sound of her moan as her hips twisted up and her hands clutched at the bedsheets. He hooked a leg over his arm, holding her in place, and slowly pushed two fingers into her as his mouth reached her clit, her body writhing as she fought the urge to grind into his face. Her breathing had become a series of short shallow gasps as shockwaves crawled all over her body. Wyatt added a third finger and she was gone, thighs quaking and heat flooding every part of her. He released her leg and lapped at her gently until her breath steadied.

As he rose up on his knees she laid cat like eyes on his hard cock and pushed her thighs wide opening herself up to him. "Come here Superman…"

With animal need he gripped her left hip as he lined himself up and plunged into her, his other hand swiftly moving to her right hip to pull her hard onto him. He groaned as he filled her to the hilt - fuck she was wet. The force took her by surprise, her back arching and feet digging into the mattress and pleasure seared through her bones. He slowly withdrew before sinking into her again sending a lightning bolt charging through her. She clawed at his back, pulling him down into a fierce clumsy kiss a heady mix of whiskey and her own musk mingling on her tongue. She grabbed at his ass pulling him in impossibly deeper with each powerful thrust as he chewed roughly on her neck. "Harder… fuck me harder" she wailed. He raised his torso and lifted her hips higher elevating her arched back off the bed and giving him even more access. This time he slammed into her like a freight train, her hands racing to the headboard to steady herself as her chest heaved upwards. He let out deep guttural groan in tune with her cries "Oh god yes! Yes!" Her legs wobbled as he slowly pulled out once more. He punched into her a couple more times each time withdrawing slowly before need overtook them both and they set a new frenetic rhythm that soon had them boiling over the edge together.

Drained of all energy Wyatt collapsed onto her, their heaving chests slick with sweat. He chuckled lightly as he nestled her shoulder. "Next year you're going as Wonder Woman."


End file.
